Un encuentro casual
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi estaba en un tren como cualquier día normal, de repente ve a una chiquilla de pelo rosa y ojos ámbares, se queda mirandola por un buen rato, y de un momento a otro empieza a escribir con ella, ¿Que pasara cuando ella se tenga que bajar del tren?¿nuestro peliazul la va a buscar?. Averiguarlo, la primera canción que sale es You're Beau y la segunda Desde cuando AMUTO


You're Beautiful

En un metro cualquiera, a la hora pico, donde todos los estudiantes y trabajadores volvían a sus casas para descansar.

Había un chico de cabello color azul zafiro y sus ojos eran del mismo color, su piel era de color algo morena, era alto, y su nombre era Ikuto Tsukiyomi **(N/A: todos los sabemos xD)**, el como todos los que hacían allí, buscaba con la mirada un asiento, cuando lo hallo se sentó y no le puso atención a nada de lo que había allí, cuando el tren avanzo unas estaciones, se desocupaba más rápido, de repente apareció un señor de avanzada edad, que con la mirada buscaba un asiento, pero nadie le quiso darlo, hasta que paso al lado del peliazul y este se levantó y le mostro el asiento vacío.

Y nuestro peliazul se sentó al lado de la puerta, en el piso.

**MY LIFE IS BRILLIANT  
MY LOVE IS PURE  
I SAW AN ANGEL  
OF THAT I´M SURE  
SHE SMILED AT ME ON THE SUBWAY  
SHE WAS WITH ANOTHER MAN  
BUT I WON´T LOSE NO SLEEP ON THAT,  
´CAUSE I´VE GOT A PLAN**

De repente en una de las estaciones entro una chica de cabello rosa, ojos color ámbar, piel blanca y de una estatura mediana, iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una polera blanca y un bolso azul con algunas chapitas de animes románticos, ella se sentó al lado de la puerta que entro **(N/A: Amu está al lado contrario de Ikuto y está al otro lado)**. Ikuto al verla se quedó sorprendido y no pudo despegar la mirada de ella

_-Es hermosa, parece…un ángel_ – ese fue el pensamiento del peliazul a verla –

Ella de repente miro a dirección a Ikuto y sus miradas se encontraron, ella un tanto sonrojada le da una sonrrisa a Ikuto, el un tanto sorprendido le regresa la sonrisa. Ella de repente aparta la mirada y abre su bolso, del bolso saca un estuche y un cuaderno, se queda escribiendo y después muestra el cuaderno a Ikuto

**YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, IT´S TRUE  
I SAW YOUR FACE IN A CROWDED PLACE,  
AND I DON´T KNOW WHAT TO DO,  
´CAUSE I´LL NEVER BE WITH YOU**

-¿TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA?-escribió ella, el peliazul negó con la cabeza-

-HOLA ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?- escribió ella, esto dejo un tanto confundido a nuestro peliazul, pero de su bolso saco un cuaderno y escribió-

-HOLA, MI NOMBRE ES IKUTO TSUKIYOMI ¿Y EL TUYO? –escribió Ikuto

-AMU HINAMORI-

-BONITO NOMBRE AMU Y TU TAMBIEN ERES BONITA- como respuesta la pelirosa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-

-¿EN SERIO? O SOLO ES UNA BROMA-

-PARA NADA, ENCUENTRO QUE ERES MUY PARESIDO A UN ANGEL- le mostro esto y la pelirosa se sonrojo mucho más de lo que estaba antes-

-MENTIROSO-

-NO LO SOY, Y ADEMAS TE VES MUY BONITA SONROJADA ¿SABES?- le escribió a la pelirosa-

-¿DIME CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?- a esta pregunta el chico se extrañó pero le contesto-

-TENGO 18 AÑOS Y ¿TU? –

-YO TENGO 17 ¿EN QUE FECHA NACISTE?-

-1 DE DICIEMBRE ¿Y TU?-

-28 DE SEPTIEMBRE-

-¿TIENES NOVIO?-

-NO MI HERMANO ES MUY SOBREPROTECTOR- escribio algo apenada-

-YA VEO Y ¿COMO SE LLAMA TU HERMANO?-

-KUKAI Y ¿TU TIENES HERMANO?-

-TENGO UNA HERMANA MUY MOLESTOSA-

-¿Y COMO SE LLAMA?-

-UTAU-

-TIENE BONITO NOMBRE-

-TÚ ERES HERMOSA-como respuesta ella de nuevo se sonrojo y el solo pudo reír-

-¿QUE ES CHISTOSO?-

**YEAH, SHE CAUGHT MY EYE,  
AS WE WALKED ON BY  
SHE COULD SEE FROM MY FACE THAT I WAS,**

**FUCKING HIGH,  
AND I DON´T THINK THAT I´LL SEE HER AGAIN,  
BUT WE SHARED A MOMENT THAT WILL LAST TILL THE END**

-TU CARA CUANDO TE SONROJAS TE VEZ MUY HERMOSA-

-PUES YO CREO QUE ME ESTAS PURO MINTIENDO-

-ESO ME DOLIO ¿SABES?-

-QUE TE DUELA NOMAS-

-¿EN QUE ESTACION TE BAJAS?-

-EN TRES ESTACIONES MAS ¿POR QUÉ?-

-YO BAJO EN CUATRO ESTACIONES MÁS- se podía notar la cara de tristeza que tenía la pelirosa-

-YA VEO- escribió ella-

**YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, IT´S TRUE  
I SAW YOU FACE IN A CROWDED PLACE,  
AND I DON´T KNOW WHAT TO DO,  
´CAUSE I´LL NEVER BE WITH YOU**

**-**PERO MIENTRAS ESTEMOS AQUÍ TE QUIERO CONOCER-

-EN SERIO ¿POR QUÉ?-

-SIMPLEMENTE POR QUE TU MIRADA ES MUY HERMOSA COMO TU-la chica de nuevo se sonrojo-

-GRACIAS-

-¿POR QUÉ?

-NADIE ME A DICHO O ESCRITO ESO-

-PUES ME ALEGRA SER EL PRIMERO-

**YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL.  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, IT´S TRUE  
THERE MUST BE AN ANGEL WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE,  
WHEN SHE THOUGHT UP THAT I SHOULD BE WITH YOU  
BUT IT´S TIME TO FACE THE TRUTH,  
I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU**

-VEO QUE PRONTO ME TENDRE QUE IR CHAO- se le notaba que estaba triste y el solo pudo escribir para animarla-

-CHAO ESPERO VOLVERNOS A VER AMU-ella nomas escribió algo pero no se lo mostro y después llegaron su estación, ella le tiro un papel que el al tiro atrapo y ella hablo-

-Chao Ikuto, espero de verdad volverte a ver-dijo y salió del tren-

-CHAO AMU TE AMO- escribido y se lo mostro a la chica adentro del tren, ella se sonrojo y levanto la mano en señal de despedida, el solo hizo lo mismo y el tren partió-

Nuestro peliazul después de esto abrió el papelito y se sorprendió al leer lo que estaba escrito, decía: "IKUTO TE AMO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE TU NO, PERO DESDE QUE TE VI ISISTE QUE MI CORAZÓN PALPITARA MUY RAPIDO, ESPERO QUE NOS VEAMOS PRONTO C:"

Él se quedó congelado, ella había tenido las mismas sensaciones que él y eso lo hacía feliz.

-Yo…también te amo…Amu- dijo en un susurro-

_Algunas veces, encuentras el amor, en donde menos lo imaginas _

_Y…aunque se valla,_

_Siempre volverá._

**Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré  
Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez  
Mira si busqué, mira si busqué  
Tengo tanto que aprender  
Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar**

Nuestro peliazul tenía un debate mental, pensaba en su querida Amu, si ir por ella sabiendo que no la encontraría o solo bajar en esa estación e ir directo a su casa, después de discutir mucho, llego a su estación.

El peliazul al salir del tren, se va apresuradamente, al otro tren, en dirección en donde vio a Amu partir, no espero mucho el tren, entro y se mantuvo en la entrada, esperando la otra estación.

**De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar  
Las locuras que tú me quieras regalar  
Y mira si busqué, mira si busqué  
Tengo tanto para dar  
Reconozco puertas que yo sé  
Se abren solamente alguna vez  
Así de poco**

**(N/A: Todo lo que está en negro es la mente de Ikuto y las palabras **_son las de Ikuto_**)**

**-Ikuto ¿Qué haces?-**

_-Aún tengo esperanza, ella correspondió mis sentimientos-_

**-¡ESO NO ES EL PROLEMA! Ella se tuvo que haber ido a su casa hace rato-**

_-Algo me dice que me está esperando, no sé por qué pero estoy seguro-_

**-¿y si no está?-**

_-polo menos lo abre intentado ¿no?-_

**-Ojala que este hay-**

_-si yo también lo espero-_

**Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
Desde cuando estoy buscando  
Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando  
Te he buscado en un millón de auroras  
Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes  
Y me he dado cuenta ahora  
Puede parecer atrevimiento  
Pero es puro sentimiento  
Dime por favor tu nombre**

Y por fin el tren se detuvo en la estación, al abrir las puertas Ikuto salió rápidamente, buscando con la mirada un punto rosa en la multitud, pero no encontró nada, así que salió de la estación y se encontró al frente de un parque.

El cómo última esperanza se adentró al parque, buscando rastro de la chiquilla, pero no encontró nada, y a los legos encontró un puesto de taiyaki, compro 2 taiyaki.

**Yo te llevo por las calles a correr  
Vamos lejos más allá de lo que crees  
Y si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal  
Tengo tanto que ofrecer  
Abro puertas que alguien me cerró  
Y no busco más sentido a mi dolor**

Mira no me vuelvas loco

Cuando iba a dar un mordisco a su taiyaki, diviso un punto rosa a los legos, con un poco de esperanza se dirigió a dirección del punto rosa, al acercarse lo suficiente se dio cuenta que era el pelo de Amu, se acercó silenciosamente.

**Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
Desde cuando estoy buscando  
Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando  
Te he buscado en un millón de auroras  
Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes  
Y me he dado cuenta ahora  
Puede parecer atrevimiento  
Pero es puro sentimiento  
Dime por favor tu nombre  
No me vuelvas loco**

Y se puso detrás de un árbol, preguntándose si ir o no, mientras veía a la pelirosa, y de repente movió su cabeza y dijo para ella misma "¿por qué, no me olvido de su mirada azul", esto sorprendió al peliazul, solo tomo un bocado de aire y se dirigió a ella.

-¿acaso estabas pensando en mí?-pregunto el mientras rodeaba sus brazos al cuello de la pelirosa, esta solo se quedó quieta y a la vez sorprendida-

-¿I-Ikuto?-pregunto ella en un susurro-

-por supuesto, ¿Quién más seria?-pregunto, ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazo, esto dejo muy sorprendido a Ikuto, pero correspondió el abrazo-

-¿L-lo que escribiste en la hoja de papel es verdad?-pregunto la pelirosa después de un rato de estar abrazados-

.por supuesto que es verdad, además hace rato quise hacer esto…-se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la pelirosa y le dio un beso, al principio fue solo un rose, pero después se convirtió en un beso apasionado, después tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero Ikuto junto su frente con la de Amu- ¿y tú, me quieres?

-No, no te quiero… te amo- dijo y junto sus labios con Ikuto-

**Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
Desde cuando estoy buscando  
Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando  
Te he buscado en un millón de auroras  
Y ninguna me enamora  
Y al final cuando te encuentro  
Estabas sola**

Y cuando se separaron, Ikuto mostro la bolsa de taiyaki y Amu saco uno y se lo llevo a la boca, caminaron tomados de la mano, por todo el parque.

-Amu-llamo el peliazul, la nombrada se dio vuelta para verlo- Amu, ashiteru-

-ashiteru, Ikuto- y unieron de nuevo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y dulzura-

_**Fin**_

_**este es mi primera historia, por favor coméntemela si esta bien o si esta mal, Arigato C:**_


End file.
